ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Visenya Maegyr
Visenya Maegyr, White Star of the East, The Young Tigress, Blood of Old Valyria, the Lady of House Maegyr and a newly appointed Triarch of Volantis. Like many of the Volantene nobles, Visenya's bloodline runs ancient and deep, going back to the days long before the Doom to Valyria herself. Visenya is the current head of House Maegyr, chosen heir to her father Marqorro Maegyr and inheriting his lands and wealth in his will when he passed. However in reality most of her holdings are operated by her brother-spouse Nyestros and her fellow sister-wives. Appearance Like her mother before her, Visenya Maegyr is considered to be incredibly attractive, and her great Beauty is her most beloved natural gift. Her face sharp, with a small nose and high cheekbones. She possesses large eyes that are a deep violet in color, shining with a fierce spirit and cunning intellect. Her hair is the color of platinum, worn very long and kept in a single massive braid that extends well past the small of her back. It is adorned with many fine silken ribbons, ending in the silver bell taken from a defeated Khal. The traits of both eyes and hair are common in those with the blood of Old Valyria, and a point of great personal pride. Visenya is of only average height and build for a woman, putting her almost half a head shorter than most men, moreso for those with great size or strength. She possesses a toned body, with long legs, wide hips, a large bust, and a round bottom, all qualities that make her appealing to men and the envy of women. Lastly, Visenya's skin is a noblewoman's pale and unblemished by tattoos, though her ears hold several ornate piercings. History Early Life Visenya was born the oldest daughter to her father Marqorro Maegyr, a respected merchant and politician within Volantis. Her mother was Vaellera Maegyr, the elder and sister-wife of her father. For the Valyrian customs remain strong within the Black Walls, and sibling incestuous marriages remain a common practice to maintain the pure Valyrian bloodlines between the dwindling old houses. Her brother Nyestros was born but a year later. Later still followed their younger sister, Trianna born to their Father's younger wife, Niranya Paenymion. Visenya spent her youth as many Volantene noblewomen did, learning sums, histories, mathematics, religion, diplomacy, trade, economics, and the often tumultuous politics of the Volantene elections. Visenya excelled in such studies, proving herself to be a gifted and diligent student. Her father put her in charge of helping with the many ledgers that came with the owning of a small merchant empire. Visenya proved as able bodied a clerk as any, superior to many who surpassed her in age. In time, this talent extended beyond the merchant's trade to encompass other fields. However there was one other area she truly excelled. Warfare. It mattered little to Visenya whether it was the casks of wine to purchase or the number of shields to smith. Her ability to manage inventories and sums led her to become quite gifted with Logistics both on and off the battlefield. As she grew so did her abilities and in time they proved to be an excellent compliment for one another. While Visenya was managing her father's records and learning military formations she was neglecting all martial training. It is uncommon, but not unheard of for Volantene noblewomen to practice with sword or bow, and they are even permitted to serve military positions as equals to any man. Most learn the basics of sword fighting or hire expensive water dancers from Braavos to instruct them. However Visenya ignored all skill at arms. Seen as an unnecessary pursuit, she suffers from Martial Ineptitude, though she carries a dagger for protection and a ceremonial shortsword as the station of her office. However her skill with either blade is limited to "stick them with the pointy end." Adult Life Visenya and her brother Nyestros were betrothed from the day he was born, a tradition maintained by the Maegyrs whenever feasible. On her six and tenth nameday they were wed in the Old Valyrian tradition to ensure the purity of their honored bloodline. When Trianna came of age she too was wed to Nyestros, and he would go on to add a third wife from House Vhassar several years later. Visenya would bare her brother his first child, a son, Visenya's only child. A product of duty more than love, the boy Maegor was born healthy and strong. Though Visenya and Nyestros are happily wed, their relationship never elevated into marital love. They remain close knit and loving as siblings but maintain the professional level required of their arrangement for the betterment of their house. Nyestros would grow up to become an able bodied warrior and talented trader, slowly taking over a greater share of the Maegyr family enterprises until their father's passing. Trianna would serve as a scribe for the Red Priests before coming to assist her brother in the running of family operations, growing to be his closest lover and companion. Lastly, Nyestros' third wife Doreah Vhassar was already a talented diplomat when they wed, and would serve her husband dutifully as an emissary and a lady at court. With her brother, and thus the male line of her house secured in multiple marriages, Visenya was freed to explore pursuits beyond the simple operation of trade and commerce. At two and twenty she was able to enlist in the Volantene Army as an officer. Over the next two years she would serve under the Volantene forces as they marched Northeast to make safe their borders from Dothraki incursions. It would be Visenya's cataphract corps who shattered Khal Bharbo's right flank and sent his riders fleeing into the hinterlands. When the beaten Khal cut his braid and cast it down before Volantis' feet it was Visenya who claimed his silver bell as her own. Visenya won much renown as a young female commander, gaining the attention of the Tigers when she returned home. She quickly grew to embrace the Party's ideals, the strengthening of Volantis' military, the improvement of her fortifications and defenses. Their right to conquest as the true heirs of Valyria and their divine right under the banners of R'hllor. Over the next several years she would become a rising star within the party, championing the Tiger's policies and building support for a Triarchy position. With her family's wealth and prestige, her natural abilities and talents, and the renown she had built for herself Visenya's chances at securing an election seemed more certain with each day. Recent Events Visenya Maegyr orchestrated the Siege of Bhorash, killing hundreds of corsairs and taken thousands captive in a decisive victory. Hundreds are marched back west to enter the slave trade at Mantarys, and hundreds more are immolated and sent to R'hllor. Following her victory the Volantene host marches east, coming upon the aftermath of the Battle of the Demon Road, and with it the body of Aerys Targaryen. Visenya's previously high spirits are dampened greatly upon learning of the death of her cousin, and she swears to avenge him some day. The Volantis host continues their march, ever vigilant of Dothraki presence in the region, but can find nothing. After more hard march they finally arrive at the gates of Meereen, allowing Visenya to speak with Rhaegar Targaryen on current events and further military reinforcements. Timeline *338 AC: Visenya Maegyr is born to Marqorro & Vaellera Maegyr. *339 AC: Nyestros Maegyr is born to Marqorro & Vaelleria Maegyr. *343 AC: Trianna Maegyr is born to Marqorro Maegyr & Niranya Paenymion. *354 AC: Visenya & Nyestros wed to incestuous Valyrian marriage. *355 AC: Visenya gives birth to Maegor Maegyr, her son and only direct child. *357 AC: Visenya joins the Volantene Army as an officer. *359 AC: Trianna Maegyr is wed to Nyestros, she becomes his second sister-wife. *361-362 AC: Campaigns against a Dothraki Khallasar on northeastern borders of Volantene borders. *363 AC: Joins the Tiger Party despite her father being a firm Elephant. *364 AC: Ends four year military tour to assist her brother with running the family enterprises. *365 AC: Vaelleria dies after several years of rapidly deteriorating mental health. *366 AC: Marqorro shifts all official control to his son & daughters while retiring to mourn his wife. *366 AC: Marqorro passes in his sleep, heartbroken but proud of his children's accomplishments. *368 AC: After two years as a widow, Niranya Paenymion decides to end her life and drinks poisoned wine. *369 AC: Having been recognized for her abilities Visenya is groomed for election by the Tiger Party. *370 AC: After the death of Vegel Melaryon, Visenya is elected Triarch after an emergency election. *370 AC: Visenya departs for Meereen with a Volantene host and the sellswords of the Windblown. *370 AC: Visenya leads the Siege of Bhorash, taking the city and executing hundreds of corsairs. *370 AC: Visenya arrives in Meereen at the head of her host, seeking council with Rhaegar Targaryen. Quotes about Visenya Family *'Vaekar Maegyr' - Visenya's grandfather and Triarch of the Elephants. Died in the War of the Exile. (285-342) *Talisa Maegyr - Visenya's grandmother and Vaekar's sister-wife. (287-352) **'Marqorro Maegyr' - Visenya's father, a well respected Elephant and mercantile genius.(301-366) **Vaellera Maegyr - Visenya's mother and Marqorro's sister-wife. (301-366) **Niranya Maegyr née Paenymion - Visenya's Stepmother and Marqorro's second wife. (302-368) ***'Visenya Maegyr' - Head of House Maegyr & Triarch of Volantis, wed to her brother Nyestros. Gifts: Beauty (b. 338) ****Maegor Maegyr - Visenya's son and only child, betrothed to his sister Alaenys. Hopes to become a renowned merchant prince. Gift: Strong (b. 354) ***Nyestros Maegyr - Visenya's brother-husband and master of the Maegyr shipping enterprises. Gift: Strong (b. 399) ***Trianna Maegyr - Visenya's sister & fellow wife to Nyestros, with a gift for trade and commerce. Gift: Business (b. 342) ****Maelys Maegyr - Trianna's son, taller than his half-brother despite his age. Wishes to someday serve in the Volantene army. Betrothed to Alysaenne. Gift: Towering (b. 358) ****Horonno Maegyr - Trianna's son, faster growing more handsome than his own father. Capable, but so far unspectacular. Betrothed to young Rhaenys. Gift: Beauty (b. 361) ***Doreah Maegyr née Vhassar - Third wife of Nyestros and an accomplished diplomat. Gift:Voice (b. 344) ****Alaenys Maegyr - Doreah's Twin daughter, born first, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 360) ****Alysaenne - Doreah's Twin daughter, born second, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 360) ****Rhaenys Maegyr - Doreah's daughter, she is an innocent young girl with a lovely voice. Gift: Voice (b. 367) *****Numerous Unnamed Children - Born to Visenya, Trianna, and Doreah. Valyrian pregnancies often end in failure, a price they pay to keep their bloodline pure. These children are often stillborn, something cruelly deformed. **Ondorro Maegyr - Visenya's uncle, castellen and steward of the Maegyr estate. Gift:Administration (b. 312) **Maelia Maegyr née Paenymion - Visenya's aunt and the first wife of Ondorro. Gift:Beauty (b. 316) ***Viserys Maegyr - Visenya's cousin, who voluntarily joined the Fiery Hand at the Red Temple. Gift:Zealot (b. 335) ***Morqorro Maegyr - Visenya's cousin, and a cavalry officer in the Volantene army. Gift:Martially Adept (b. 344) ***Rhaella Maegyr - Visenya's cousin, and sister-wife to her brother Morqorro. Gift:Sums (b. 349) ***Monterys Maegyr - Visenya's cousin, who was killed in a shipwreck on voyage to Lys. Gift:Strong (350-368) **Eleana Maegyr née Anagaryion - Visenya's aunt and the second wife of Ondoro. Gift:Sums (b. 321) ***Daenys Togaros née Maegyr - Visenya's cousin and wife of Aurane Togaros. Gift:Voice (b. 338) ***Daenaera Qhaedar née Maegyr - Visenya's cousin and wife of Belicho Qhaedar. Gift:Beauty (b. 340) ****Numerous Unnamed Children - Born to Maelia and Eleana. Valyrian pregnancies often end in failure, a price they pay to keep their bloodline pure. These children are often stillborn, something cruelly deformed. *Rhaenys Maegyr née Tagaros - Visenya's grandmother and Vaekar's second wife. (289-356) **Trianna Targaryen née Maegyr - Visenya's aunt, and wife of King Aenys Targaryen. Died in a shipwreck. Gift:Beauty (322-357) **Daemon Maegyr - Visenya's estranged uncle, fled to Myr after marrying without consent. Gift:Leadership (b. 323) **Serala Alyios - Visenya's estranged aunt, wed Daemon and bore him a child resulting in their exile. Gift:Beauty (b 328) ***Saelina "the Black" Maegyr - Visenya's cousin, and black of hair. Given to the Red Temple as a child, now serves as the Maegyr's Red Priestess. Gift: Zealot (b. 341) *Rhaella Vhassar née Maegyr - Visenya's Grandmother and wife of Tregar Vhassar (292-359) Household Jaehago Dohaeriros Ossenagon: 42, Captain of the Maegyr Household guard, an enormous man of some mixed valyrian descent. He fights with a poleaxe and shield. (Gift - Towering, Strong| Negative - Illiterate) Danae Dohaeriros Ryptegon: 21, Visenya's personal translator and close friend, a slave of Lysene blood fluent in many language including Common Tongue. (Gift - Voice| Skill - Bilingual x3) Vorys Dohaeriros Ryptegon: 35, Visenya's scribe and record keeper, a eunuch once employed by the Red Temple writing scrollwork in High Valyrian. (Gift - Sums, Business|Negative - Eunuch) Irri Dohaeriros Anogar: 19, A personal handmaiden to Visenya, she is superstitious and naive, but sweet. Although born a slave her mother hailed from the Isle of Naath and Irri inherited her olive skin and ebony hair. (Gift - Beauty, Voice| Negative - Illiterate) Category:House Maegyr Category:Volantene Category:Essosi